Cargo Pants and Boots
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Catching new habits after some few changes.


Title: Cargo Pants and Boots

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Nee-sama!" bounced by the now high school girl happily with her camera on hand, she was being followed by her usual maids, they greeted the eldest daughter and heir to the Nogizaka group, "Where is Nii-sama?" she followed asking until her sister giggled pointing outside by the barbecue pit, all dressed in his camouflage pants and brown combat boots, polo shirt on top and neatly tucked to his pants.

Mika visited her sister who is now staying at their Kyoto estate, it was a beautiful modern home by the road yet at the back is wide forest exiting to a creek, the backyard was beautifully landscaped to a traditional garden with a Koi pond with the effort of her sister's husband with a brick grill at the side.

"Nii-sama's still in his uniform?" she asked.

"No… that's his usual clothes now, to be honest I find it attractive." Haruka giggled.

"And I must say, the training is doing good~" hummed by the mischievous maid with glasses, eyeing the bulging biceps that stretching the hem of the sleeves.

"Glad his home." Smiled Haruka longingly, "But to surprise me with this property, I say he outdone himself, but worry he is working too much." She looked worried at him.

"Nii-sama is special, remember when he got daddy's approval? I'd say he's superhuman, and I forgot, did he rival Daddy's Military Sale's production?" she excitedly asked.

"He with his friends are now partners with the JSDF air force." Haruka confirms, "I'm a little upset about that time when Father demanded he train with the army, but now I'm happy he's back and basically out of field, I don't have to worry anymore." She smiled.

"We were all worried, but surprising us when he came home with the news, I bet he would anger Daddy about the fact he is now working with his own group of franchise rather than be under Daddy's influence." Shaking her head.

"Well, Yuuto had always been independent." Haruka confirms, "And I would support him in any way." Then they turned to him, "It already smells good, come, let's have a bite before the others arrive." She suggested and they went to the back.

"Do you need help Yuuto-sama?" asked by Haruka's own personal maid.

"No thank you, I'll handle this, you join Haruka." He smiled until roaring engines of ATVs came in to hearing, men in the same state of clothing came in , all of them have women accompanying them.

They were all gentlemen and helped them down, the girls were all in shorts just like Haruka, although she had matched Yuuto's polo shirt with her own fitting one.

The girls then came to greet Haruka, and immediately she introduced the girls to her sister and maids.

"Mika, meet Siluca." The blonde beautiful woman then shook hands with her, "This here is Grifin." The long light pink hair lady smiled and shook her hand.

"And Louise~" she added, another pink haired woman shook hands with her, "Girls meet my sister."

They talked shortly and Mika was surprised they too are all married.

"Food's done." Called Yuuto and gave Haruka a kiss at her cheek, and the same time inviting the girls to join them at the picnic table.

The girls without even being embarrassed just settled themselves sitting at their partner's lap, and Haruka having to be at his side not wanting to be embarrassed but Yuuto out of habit pulled her.

"I receive the print out for the new design." Said by the guy with dark green hair that was straddling Siluca.

"What did Otzi say?" after the mention of the name the boys blared out laughing.

"I can't sleep with that new nickname…" said by Louise's man.

"Dude, his name is Otsukinoji Mogami, Otto for short, and Otzi is the best nickname after we found him with stone tools when we rescued him." Laughed by Grifin's husband.

"Speaking of his comment, he told me that instead of a grinding stone he found some cool gadgets to incorporate less effort." Added by the green haored guy.

"Just radio Otzi here." Said by the raven haired guy holding Louise.

And they did, Haruka again introduced the boys to her family, "Everyone please meet my sister Mika, and Mika please meet Theo, Siluca-chan's husband, Saito-san, Louise's husband as well, and Kei." Grifin's husband.

They had little talk about what to add until Theo took out a rough sketch of Yuuto's new design and some proto types made by him, "Daddy's going to be jealous with that new tech of yours." Giggled by Mika.

"You guys plan to put it together for the JASDF?" asked by Louise.

"We do, after seeing poor Otzi with his caveman tools when we found the guy is just hilarious and the same time feeling bad seeing his state." Explained by Kei.

"JASDF has there own emergency kit, but if you lose it during a crash or confiscated by the people who took you, you have nothing." Added Saito.

"So seeing Otzi with his hand tools after he escaped and survived on his own without a thing, making use of everything around him, it was amazing, and so we thought about making our own company where we make tools that are concealed and the same time micro and compact, in case things like that happen." Yuuto spoke.

"And that is why we made these." Yuuto then pulled out his belt that was made out in parachute cord and with a normal like flat face buckle, but when Haruka pulled the side out of the buckle it revealed a seven millimeter thick credit card wide steel plate, she slides the bottom flat and it revealed a four millimeter axe head blade with four holes, then at the upper flat where the concealed part revealed another credit card wide tools where there is fishing hooks, arrow heads and spear heads and a tiny saw, the side of the concealed part was a small one inch long and four millimeters thin folding knife."

"That so ingenious!" Mika amazed with her eyes sparkled, "How do you attaché and use them?" she finally asked.

"About that, later when Otzi arrive, ask him, he's faster than I am when it comes to assemble and utilizing, he's the off grid guy in the squad." Yuuto explains.

They talk matters outside business, but rather relationships and advice since Mika finally have her own crush.

It wasn't long when an off road gator in camouflage made a turn, the boys made noise except Yuuto who laughed with Haruka when a guy in the same cargo pants only attached to a tactical suspenders making sure his pants stays in place, matching his long sleeve tactical shirt, head covered with flat bill cap with huge English word 'Off Grid' on it.

"No fair, how come you have those already!" complained by Saito like a three years old pointing at his shirt with his name patch on it.

"Coz I'm the gerbil and this is my perks?" he replied sarcastically and Haruka called for him.

"Otto-kun, this is my sister, Mika, Mika-chan meet Otto-kun, Yuuto's best friend and closest to us." She introduced.

"Hello." He awkwardly greeted.

"Hi~" she grinned.

"Otzi, she wanted to learn how the tools work, can you show it to her?" asked Yuuto while he serves the food and the boys kept on passing everything to the ladies, the maids were all amused at the couples.

With the tools taken apart from his own belt, Otto showed her how to use everything and was amazed to see his bracelet, he had two, one was braded into cobra knot, the one had little thick plate in the size of a dog-tag on it with a leather, and on its side has surgical rubber tubes and clamshell compass that matched the design, but he pulled out a tiny keychain parachute cord, with one pull it became undone.

He asked Mika to pull out the contents of the cord, and when she did, stings of all sorts came out, she felt giddy singing a fishing line, lots of nylon cords and some fiber in it, the outer part of the cord was set aside, Otto took a small branch and used the one inch folding knife to put a notch all the way to the length of it and the tiny saw from the card was used, he placed the saw on the notch and used a nylon sting to tie off both ends tightly at the edges where the hole is to the stick and he had a mini knife saw, they then looked for a thicker branch to use and he taught her how to cut it using the tiny blade, cutting around and then using force after they had a clean cut branch.

He then cleared things with the folding knife and used the axe head at the top after he made a cut at the center top and slides the tool, tying it off with the cord.

He then showed it to Mika who took photos of it and recorded him while he works on how to assemble, the nylons were later used when he made a little trident from another branch they cut and arrow heads, "And what's cool with it, is that you can take them apart, then put them back up again!: he explained and putting it back to their proper cases!" he said and putting them back, "The padding of the steel is magnetic which holds it in to place while the molding snug them in to their own positions, the back plating of the axe however is a signal mirror." He explained.

"WOW! That has lots of cool stuff!"

"Your brother-in-law thought and designed it." He pointed and Mika looked even more amazed.

"I persuaded him to make his ideas into reality, he told me lots of cool stuff after they picked me up from the jungle rescue, and behold I made a prototype of what he had designed." Showed her the bracelet earlier, "I modified the plating however." He shrugged, "Instead of his sharpening stone necklace, I instead used a small tactical knife sharpener on this." He showed the thick metal plate on his bracelet, "You just slide the tiny ceramic knife to the slit and you can easily sharpen it."

"You guys got some awesome ideas!" she squealed and fascinated at all the stories he tell her, apparently he was two years younger than Yuuto and few years older than her.

"Looks like Otzi and Mika are getting along." Laughed by Siluca noticing.

"I know, I never seen out Otzi act like an excited five years old showing his toys." Teased Haruka.

"Well, henever had a playmate knowing we're all married and he's been buy fishing and building his cabin." Yuuto supplied and put an arm around Haruka.

Shortly later Haruka's parents arrived and in tow is Yuuto's own sister and their former teacher who happens to be the best friend of his sister, they were as usual drunk and annoyed everyone, however Haruka's father congratulated Yuuto who looked more matured now as a nineteen years old young man and a successful engineer of his own company shared with his squad.

Gentou awkwardly asked if he can get one of those nice bracelets they had since it looked masculine and tactical, Yuuto was morethan happy to give him one as he had multiple spares in his office.

They had a fun afternoon until Haruka's mother finally pupped the bubble which sent her newlywed daughter, "So, where is the grandchild I was demanding?" with that asked, everyone stopped on their tracks, Gentou tripping Otto falling from a tree, Mika driving the gator to that tree and causing the poor man to fall, the maids giggling and the others dropping their drinks.

The silence was followed by teasing, Gentou in panic and poor Mika fussing at the injured man which she caused.

* * *

Extra:

It was another normal school day, except the school is celebrating festivities and students bussing with their own stools and class shops, Mika being the council president she is busy with everything until she was surprised by her parents visiting.

When the parents were settled to her class' shop and being served with ordered food, until another surprise guests for her arrived, her sister who donned her beautiful pink traditional kimono and Yuuto who is in his usual JSDF cargo pants and combat boots, shirt changed in to a black police long sleeved shirt and holding his wife's hand, their modified armored SUV full of tactical accessories.

She smiled and greeted them, the students remembered Haruka as she was the former school idol before her sister, heading in the girls mused at Yuuto after hearing lots of stories from Mika about him and her sister as high school sweet hearts, and because of it he was staked over social media and found he had some good looking friends as well, although all were married, except to one.

And there it was the blaring image if his best friend Otto in one of the girls' phone wallpaper, it was his promotional cover for their company, here he wore his full outdoor camouflage, and his leather bushcraft Ka-bar sheath with bulky pouch up front and a rustic ferro rod attached to a slot on the sheath, and it was indeed the gift Mika sent him which his dear best friend keeps since it was the first someone gave him one.

While things were doing well and Mika going back and forth to her family and to her work as a school council president, "Is this the right class room?" a six foot five man entered the room, wearing black jeans and fitting dress shirt hugging his military fit body – the military prodigy of JSDF entered and awkwardly looked around until he spotted Yuuto.

"Thank goodness… I thought I was lost again." He sighed in relief and went in.

The now eighteen years old joined the family, "What took you so long, boy?" asked Gentou.

"I went to a wrong classroom and said it was Mika's." he pointed and Haruka's mother giggled.

"Oh, goodness, you never been to a normal school dear?" she asked.

"My dad being a stiff soldier and my mom a lawyer, I was sent to a military school when I was learning my algebra and my sister was in acting school." He shrugged.

"Well, Satorou, was harsh on you wasn't he?"

"I was just glad I was not living with them." He sighed.

"Hey Otzi!" greeted Mika, "How's the leg?"

"I'm fully healed and ready to kick again!" he saluted, "And speaking of kick, "I'm being sent to the grand blue." With that said Yuuto spits out his food.

"You mean, the UN battle ship?" he asked.

"Yea…" scratching his head, "I got promoted to Major." Yuuto stared at him and made sure he was hearing it right, "Marshal Hizuri called in this morning and wanted me to report tomorrow, they will be docking here and got me on pick up, I'll be joining Air Commodore Rachester in flights and boundary checks."

"Still front line?"

"It was bound to happen." He shrugged.

"Keep safe, boy." The giant man has taken into him as his own son, and patted him, while the wife held his hand.

"Just this morning?" asked Mika looking worried.

"Yup…"

"Well… make sure you don't go stone age if you get in to a mess again." With that teasing Yuuto laughed.

"That joke never gets old does it." The other was not happy.

"Well take care when you're out there." Mika gave him a hug.

"Sure will, and besides, you got me the gift right? I'll use it." He told.

Haruka mused that her sister found a best friend.

~END~


End file.
